Dinner at the Kaplan's
by Saturn's Hikari
Summary: [there's a YA catagory] Well, I didn't know! Your mother had to tell me! ... Poor Oblivious Mr. Kaplan.


Hi. Junior year. I'm sorry for all the fic's that are cryingin limbo land but school is evil. REALLY really evil and busy and the amount of drama in my highschool is beyond belief.ButI haven't stopped writing. Just stopped typing them up and fixing them and actually spelling things right. ;)  
I've been bitten by the young avengers bug. Billy's cute. Teddy's adorable. and they're canon. xD  
There the NEEDS to be more young avengers fanfiction. I CRAVE it!

A/N: PG-13 for potatoes. I have no idea on Billy's younger brothers' names or whether Teddy and Billy go to the same school.Anyone know?

* * *

Dinner at the Kaplan's

* * *

"Jeff, Teddy's such a nice boy." 

Jeff shrugged, cutting up the tomatoes, and Rebecca Kaplan didn't need him say anything to hear '_Yeah'. _Like with a lot of married couples, the heard conversation was only half of it.

She sighed and washed the cucumbers "It's nice that one of Billy's friends could come over for dinner." '_One friend! One!'_

He didn't get it.

Jeff looked up from the lettuce, confused. "…its good Billy has friends…?" '_Billy needs more friends?'_

"Yes, well friends are an important factor in a child's development. And Teddy's such a good friend. His mother must be proud. I'm surprised he doesn't have girls all over him." _'There's no girlfriend, no girl friends...'_

"Mmmm," He went on to cutting the carrots, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. _'They're only 15 Rebecca'_

"Just like you at that age." She snorts and moves to the fridge to grab the milk and starts pouring the kid's glasses.. _'15? Please. You were skirt chasing at 9.'_

"Billy's too busy for relationships. Unless you'd rather take away his grades and just Sam's here, Jeffery's at the Coleman's." He says, not even looking up from putting the pile of chopped produce into a bowl. She pours the second glass of milk back into the carton. _'He's just…too busy'_

"No, no. His grades are fine. He and Teddy spend a lot of time studying together." She picks up the glasses and heads into the dining room, nodding her head down the hall where faint strains of laughter drift into the kitchen. _'Billy's not too busy for Teddy'_

"It's good they can make a study group" He calls into the dining, picking up the salad and the potatoes.. "Me and my best friends never shared enough classes." _'They're best friends. Nothing odd about that'_

"It's nice they can share so much- Billy's a lot happier this year." Rebecca chinks the glasses together, putting the boys' soda on the right, Sam at the head and her wine glasses next to his on the opposite side. '_You're in denial. Watch them Jeff. Just watch.

* * *

_

"..there's still that History paper, but Teddy helped me get most of the information for that. He's really good at English, Mom"

Billy smiles at Teddy. Blushes, and glances away. Fourth time in 2 minutes.

"But you still beat me in Biology" two blushes, grin. "But that's only because his teacher likes him."

"Hey!" Playful shove, more of just placing his hands on the blonde boy's arm, didn't even try to push. Billy didn't have to be so gentle, so-

Teddy grins. "Well it's true! Have you seen the comments on his papers? Oh Mr. Kaplan! I've never had a student that understands the molecules so well."

Laughter. He can't remember the last time Billy really laughed- at least with his family, come home happy.

"Potatoes?"

Passing the potatoes from Sam to his blond friend, Billy's fingers brush thicker ones and time stops. Blushes everywhere- he could fry an egg on Billy's face alone and the dish slips. Teddy moves to catch it, bits of potatoes sloshing thick and thin wrists.

"Nice save there. Teddy. I should have said the dishes were still wet."

Grateful smile. "S'ok. Mrs. Kaplan" Puts the bowl down. Turns back to his…friend.

Teddy grasps Billy's thin wrist in his hand, wipes away the mush. Slowly. Gently...

Lovingly.

More blushes- they're on fire, gazing into each other's eyes. The rest of the room could be gone and they would- he knew! -just keep locking eyes and hands. Lovingly.

"Can I be x-used?" Sam's little voice. They're smiling at each other, staring at each other. "Sure dear, check the messages for me."

Whispers. Billy…giggles, leans in, shoulders touching- poke poke. Senses the unwavering gaze on him and pauses, hand pressed against Teddy's chest.

"Dad?" Two sets of eyes staring at him, Billy's head crocked to brush Teddy's shoulder, black strands touching green fabric, his hand sprayed out on the blonde's front.

"Jeff?"

Always touching…

"Dad? You okay?"

Billy shifts and sits up straighter. The hand drops off the other's chest.

"What? Ah, nothing dear. Just ….thinking about something you said earlier."

_'You were right.'

* * *

_

thoughts? 


End file.
